It is not uncommon to have enterprise software as a service (SaaS) products that handle and store significant amounts of data. Often these platforms need to be on the customer's premises for privacy and compliance reasons (e.g., an organization in the European Union might not want data in a SaaS in the United States, but they might consume the SaaS product if they can host it). However, in such cases one needs to provide the “users” or a class of elite users certain diagnostic capabilities and visibility of the underlying platform.